Ninjas House
by Midnight Zack
Summary: Hey,guys it I am back and chapter 3 of the funny DOA story will coming this weekend.
1. Chapter 1

-1 Ninjas House Ch1: Boys vs. Girls

The story begins with Ryu and Hayate sitting in Ryu's room playing some Dead or Alive 4.

Ryu with a smile said" Come on punk your getting your ass handed by me." Hayate was down two games

to 0 and playing with Bayman ,then Ayane walk into and said " You guys suck me and my cute adorable

little sister Kasumi can kick your asses so easily." Ayane spoke like she was in love with her sister.Both

Ryu and Hayate stop playing and then Ryu said" Boys like us know how to play this game" he said then

Hayate spoke "Yeah, girls are stupid anyway." Ayane laughed at there dumb comment about girls, then

Kasumi walk in and said" Ayane, I know that I am your baby sister, but I heard that the boys can beat us

at Doa 4 is that true Ayane?" she said and ended with a sigh Ayane gave Kasumi a hug and then she said

" I will stop calling you that, and yes they did say that you want to beat them up Kasumi?" Kasumi enjoy

the hug Ayane gave her and said "let go get them big sis ok? We challenged you guys to a best out of 5

and 9 alright?" Ryu rely by saying " bring it on we are not scare of you little girls." Ayane said" Ok but it

going to be tag and loser does all the winner chores and be there slave for as long as they please got it?"

Ryu, Hayate, Kasumi ,and Ayane gave each other mean and nasty glares and got ready to fight.

Ther you have it my frist story now that ballin see you in Ch:2!


	2. Girls play with boystoy

Chapter2:Are girls better than Boys?

Ninjas House

We left off from are crazy story with the boys and the girls are just about ready to throw down. Ryu and Kasumi were the ninjas with the brains, and set up a agreement that there little match will be in front of the whole DOA cast at Zack's Mansion. Ryu was in his room with Hayate they were talking about the girls and there match against the girls. There room full of laughter from both of the ninjas then Hayate says " You know what Ryu taking on the girls is so going to be a cakewalk." Ryu said with a good look of confidence on his face" Yeah, I know how easy it going to be man. Kasumi and Ayane will cry like little babies." Kasumi and Ayane were laying down on Kasumi's pretty pink bed. They were laughing and talking about Ryu and Hayate then Kasumi then smile at Ayane and said " Do you think Nii-san and Ryu-san will be mad at us if we beat them Ayane?" Ayane said with a shrug "Don't worry Kasumi-Chan besides, I think there is a little way to get there mind off the game." Kasumi had a evil look that you never seen before. Later, that night Kasumi and Ayane sneak into Ryu's room where they Ryu and Hayate was sleeping. Ayane had a evil grin on her face and said" Alright, Kasumi it is time to put a sandwich on there nuts." Kasumi was having second thoughts and said" Um…Ayane I have a better idea." Ayane a little mad at Kasumi's remark and wanted to know what Kasumi was up to then Kasumi pull out bags of Strawberry and Vanilla ice cream. Ayane with a wired look and said" What are going to do with that ice cream?" Kasumi had a huge grin on her face and said" My dear sister Ayane it is time to cool off these boys." Kasumi and Ayane left Ryu's room after they planted there trap that Ryu and Hayate will find in the morning. That morning Ryu woke up feeling something cold, he look around to see what was that feeling and then he touch his nuts and found Vanilla ice cream. Which lead to a lot of screaming and he said" Ah…my…nuts…my manhood !!!"Then Hayate woke up and saw Ryu screaming he didn't know why he was screaming and then he touch his nuts and found strawberry ice cream on his also and scream louder then Ryun. Kasumi and Ayane walk into there room and said" You want a blowjob for ice cream boys?" as they laugh at them and there looks on there faces.

A/N:Hey everbody this is your boy MidnightZack coming with another hit and please reviev and tell me what you think Ok? Oh, yeah I almost forgot I don't own no Doa characters that belong to Tecom and team ninja.


End file.
